


Protostar

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Series: Protostar [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Protostar AU, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: In a Place that just exists, two stars find each other
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Series: Protostar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653373
Kudos: 12





	Protostar

「僕たちの夢が今繋がる」  
「Our dreams are connected now」

The place where Ren existed was neither real or fake. It was just… there. He had no words how he should describe it. Also, he just existed. He had no memories of a past but at the same he knew who he was. He was Ren and this was his place. That’s all he knew.  
Lacking anything else to do he moved through the place but it neither ended or changed. During his walk through the void a melody came into his mind and he somehow felt like he should to dance to it. This action finally made the place change. A bright green light appeared and illuminated the place which seemed to be a room full of mirrors. The mirrors gave him a perfect view of his moves so he continued his free style dance until he was exhausted. 

Takumi woke up from a loud noise.  
He did not know where he was cause all he could see was a nebula which seemed close and distant at the same time. It did not make sense which frightened him. Nothing seemed to make sense in that moment. He knew he was Takumi, yet he did not know where he was or where he came from. He was just Takumi and he was there.  
Shouldn’t there be a reason why he was there? And where was he even? Where had the noise came from that had woken him up? There were no explanations and that scarred him. 

When Ren woke up, he was still in his place. Yet during his sleep he had seen someone else. A pink haired guy who seemed to exist in a similar timeless place like him. That guy seemed to be scarred of his own world. A natural reaction, Ren thought. He was surprised that he was not scarred of the situation. But what should he do? There was nothing in place yet it did not lack anything, too.  
So instead of worrying he started to dance to that strange melody again. He felt like that place was made for dancing.

As Takumi woke up again, he was still in his place. The nebula next to him had slightly changed yet it was still dark, not like the place he had seen in his dream. In his dream he was in a green illuminated room full of mirrors. What made that room even more special was that he was not alone. A grey haired guy danced to a strange melody and he was so absorbed in his dancing that he did not notice Takumi. But he did not mind. He had liked to watch the other one. It was so much more interesting than his own empty place. So when he woke up, Takumi felt disappointed. There was still nothing in his place besides the nebula.  
Then, suddenly, he started to hear that melody from the other place too. He got up and tried to copy the dance moves he had seen the silver haired guy do, yet his world lacked mirrors, so he need no idea if he was doing the correct ones. After a time he gave up and instead he hummed to the melody. It did not take long for the humming to become real singing.

The next time Ren saw the pink haired guy, the other one did not seemed as scarred as the time before. His place was still dark yet instead the other one was filling it with his voice. The strange melody that Ren knew from his place, was also there and what the other one was singing to it, sounded pretty nice. So, he did not interrupt the other one and just kept listening to his voice. There was something comforting in it and Ren felt like he knew the other one from somewhere. Maybe they had met in his non existent past?, he wondered.  
When he was back in his own place, he added singing to his dance routine, too. It was more difficult this way, yet it was fun. It gave him a new challenge, a new propose in this strange place. 

“How do you do that?”  
Suddenly, there was a voice behind Ren. He turned around and saw the pink haired guy from his dreams. “What do you mean?”  
“Your place is bright and you can do everything.”  
“I don’t know why. It just happened.” Ren took a closer look at the other guy. There was something familiar about him and the silver haired one was sure that it was not because of his visit’s to his place. “Have we met before?”  
“No, I think. Maybe we have met before. I don’t know.”  
“Me too, but you seem familiar.”  
“You too.” The pink haired guy confessed. “I’m Tak-“  
Before Takumi could finish the sentence, the dancer said: “Your name is Takumi, isn’t it?”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I don’t know. I just knew?”

“Weird.” But Takumi was used by weird things by now. That place was weird. Nothing made sense to him. Yet in that moment, he realised “Your name is Ren.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“So we have met before?” There was no past for Takumi to remember, yet the longer he spend time with the other one, the more comfortable he felt. They must have known each other before.  
“I think so.”  
“Can you teach me to dance?”  
The silver haired one nodded and together they started to practice in front of the mirrors. This also felt oddly familiar to Takumi. They must have done that together before. 

After some time both felt as exhausted as you could feel in a place where nothing yet something existed.  
“I don’t want to rest.”, confessed Takumi when they sat down.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t want to wake up in my place alone again. It is so empty.”  
“The one with the nebula?”  
“How do you know?”  
“I was there. It was beautiful.”  
When the other one said that with smile, Takumi’s heartbeat skipped a little. He really did not want to part from Ren. “It’s so empty.”  
“Then I will come again to you.”

As expected, when Takumi woke up, he was back at his place. It was still empty yet somehow it was a little brighter than before. Had the nebula come closer?, he wondered.  
Also, as expected he was alone. Ren was nowhere to be seen yet the strange melody was audible again. Without any better propose in this moment, he began to sing again. That time it wasn’t just experimenting with the lyrics like the time before, this time he somehow knew them.  
Suddenly, he heard a second voice and Ren sat down beside him.

After they finished the song, they both looked shocked at each other and said at the same time: “There are others.”  
While they both know the lyrics to the song, there were some parts which made them feel like those don’t belong to them.  
“Where are they?”, asked Takumi.  
“I don’t know. But they must be somewhere here. You were here, too.”  
“But where is here?” In this place where nothing made sense, Takumi wondered how the other one could be so confident. And if there were indeed others, it would not be easy to find them. He did not even know how to change his own place and meeting Ren happened by pure chance... or destiny.  
“I wish I knew. But I found you, so we will find the others, too.” Ren took his hand and squeezed it. 

However, Takumi was still worried. “What if we are alone?”  
“That’s okay, too.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are with me.” Ren’s free hand stroked the pink haired ones cheek. “Don’t worry so much. We will find them.”  
“How?”  
“I found you in my dreams. So maybe that’s where we need to look.”  
“But every time I wake up, you are not here.”  
“Yet I’m here now. It might take some time, but we seem to be connected. Or our dreams are connected.”  
“Because of our past?”  
“Maybe. Maybe because of our future, too.”  
“You think we have one?” The thought about a future with Ren made Takumi happy. The short time, at least it felt like a short time, he had known Ren in this place, made him want to stay by his side forever. 

“I’m sure. That’s why we’ve met.” Ren himself, also did not know, where his confidence came from, yet when he was with Takumi, everything in this strange place made much more sense.  
“Thank you. I’m glad that you were the first one I’ve met. With you I feel like I can bring some sense into this world.”  
So he was not the only one, who felt like that. As curious as he was about the others, he was also glad that Takumi had been the first one.  
“Should we start to search for the others?” Ren’s hand which was still caressing Takumi’s cheek disappeared which disappointed him a little.  
“To be honest…”  
“I understand.” As curious as Ren was about the missing other people, he did not mind spending more time with Takumi alone.  
“I wonder who they are.”

The moment these two stars had connected, 9 other stars in 9 other places also realised that they were more of them. The re-connection of the stars and their dreams had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Due popular request, here is a RenKumi OS! Inspired by the PROTOSTAR concept trailer.


End file.
